


Soap Store

by QritterMan



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: "Humorous" Ending, (Attmept at) Comedy, Attempt at Humor, Parody, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 17:57:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19178470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QritterMan/pseuds/QritterMan
Summary: Please donate 500,000 V-Bucks to the Qritter Campaign, to finally put an end on console destructions worldwide... As we save them one by one with preorders bonus, and E3 trailers, and to the gods of Activision, and Infinity Ward, we can save hundreds, and maybe thousands a year. And to all that contributes, may not go unrewarded, if you give today, you will receive 7 randomized loot boxes, and 1 totally real infinity gauntlet. Thank for your support, and stay sexy!Qritter Man (Director/Chairman/President/Industrialist/Store Clerk of Qritter Company Corps.)





	Soap Store

(Price calls Briggs)

Price: "Hello?!"

Briggs: "Hey! What's up?"

Price: "I need your help! (fires gun) Can you come here?!"

Briggs: "I can't, Im buying Tactical Nukes."

Price: "Alright! Well hurry up, and come over here!"

Briggs: "I can't find them."

Price: "What do you mean you can't find them? (more gunshots)

Briggs: "I can't find them, there's only Soap." (holds up a Soap figure)

Price: "What do you mean there's only Soap?"

Briggs: "It means there's only Soap."

Price: "WELL THEN GET OUT OF THE SOAP AISLE!!!"

Briggs: "Aright! You don't have to shout at me!"

[Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap]

Briggs: There's more Soap!"

Price: "What do you mean there's more Soap?!"

Briggs: "There's just more Soap!"

Price: "Go into the next aisle!"

[Looks to the next aisle]

Briggs: "There's still Soap!"

Price: "Where are you right now?!"

Briggs: "Im at Soap!"

Price: "What do you mean your at Soap?!"

Briggs: "I mean Im at Soap!"

Price: "What store are you in?!"

Briggs: "Im at the Soap Store!"

Price: "WHY ARE YOU BUYING TACTICAL NUKES IN THE SOAP STORE?!!!"

[Briggs pauses for 5 seconds]

Soldier: "TACTICAL NUKE!!! IN COMING!!!

[Nuclear countdown in... 5

... 4

... 3

... 2

... 1

... a huge explosion is seen over the hor#%^@$^&^&]

[You have been kicked to the main menu srceen, with a "Lost connection to Host/Server"]

[Player grabs a hammer and smashed his console]

:P

**Author's Note:**

> Please donate 500,000 V-Bucks to the Qritter Campaign, to finally put an end on console destructions worldwide... As we save them one by one with preorders bonus, and E3 trailers, and to the gods of Activision, and Infinity Ward, we can save hundreds, and maybe thousands a year. And to all that contributes, may not go unrewarded, if you give today, you will receive 7 randomized loot boxes, and 1 totally real infinity gauntlet. Thank for your support, and stay sexy!
> 
> Qritter Man (Director/Chairman/President/Industrialist/Store Clerk of Qritter Company Corps.)


End file.
